A photovoltaic panel generates electrical energy by direct conversion of incident sunlight. The resulting electrical energy can be accumulated in a storage battery. However, it is necessary to regulate the total electrical charge provided to the storage battery so as to protect against excessive voltage and various problems related thereto. The present teachings are directed to the foregoing and other concerns.